


glass hearts

by aceklaviergavin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Katsuki Yuuri, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceklaviergavin/pseuds/aceklaviergavin
Summary: Kissing Viktor is like being punched in the face.(Post Ep 7 fluff)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've watched That Scene 100 times and i can't do anything else.
> 
> i hc yuuri as genderfluid fluctuating between he/they/she pronouns, but i use they/them in this fic

Kissing Viktor is like being punched in the face.

Viktor’s teeth clack against Yuuri’s, their heads colliding, and for all that Viktor tries to protect Yuuri’s head, they still feel a ringing in their head when they hit the ice. The overhead lights shine down, entirely too bright as Yuuri tries to recover from the shock. They taste blood on the inside of their lip.

_Did Viktor bite me?_

Viktor raises up, blocking out those blinding lights and he _glows_. A halo of light shines around him and he looks like an angel. Yuuri’s eyes adjust, and they see Viktor’s lips red and swollen, a small scratch on his upper lip where Yuuri nicked him.

 _Not an angel, just Viktor_.

“This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me,” Viktor says breathlessly, and his smile is absolutely radiant.

A moment passes before Yuuri breaks into a smile as well, endeared and exasperated but so, so _in love_. Yuuri’s fingers tighten in the back of Viktor’s coat, keeping him where he is, by Yuuri’s side.

“Really?” Yuuri asks, because _that_ was the best Viktor could do? Giving Yuuri a bloody lip on international television, all to surprise Yuuri? And it’s not so much a surprise to Yuuri as it is to all of their spectators. Yuuri has always been open about his feelings for Viktor, and Viktor has done the same.

But Yuuri’s voice is filled with love all the same. They wouldn’t take that kiss back for the world. There’s nowhere they’d rather be than in Viktor’s arms, their breath mixing, and eyes locked on each other and shining. Yuuri wants to stay here forever.

But Viktor looks up, the loudspeakers ringing overhead. “The results, Yuuri!” he says, as if he’d forgotten. He leaps to his feet, out of Yuuri’s arms, stumbling slightly on the ice.

Yuuri misses the warmth immediately, but takes the hand Viktor offers. Scrambling to their feet, Yuuri almost pulls the both of them back down again. Viktor stumbles into Yuuri’s chest; Yuuri can feel his hand braced on their chest. Yuuri grasps Viktor’s hand, entangling their fingers and refusing to let go.

Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s hand, wraps his arm around their shoulders and guides the both of them to their waiting seats. “You did great, Yuuri,” he breathes, answering the question Yuuri had asked a lifetime ago.

Yuuri beams. “I know.”

Viktor sits Yuuri on the bench. “One second,” he promises before pulling his hand from Yuuri’s grasp.

Yuuri whines at the sudden loss, left to stare at a blurry screen a couple feet away. Less than a minute passes before Viktor’s back, a familiar tissue box in hand. He takes his place by Yuuri’s side dabbing at the blood beading on Yuuri’s bottom lip.

“You did so well,” he coos, like they aren’t being broadcast worldwide. “You’re guaranteed a podium.”

Viktor’s face comes into focus, close enough that Yuuri can see the blush across his nose. Yuuri grabs the tissue from Viktor’s hands, their fingers brushing. “And the flip?”

Yuuri touches the tissue to Viktor’s own lovebite, and the bits of ice clinging so his brow. Viktor holds Yuuri’s hand against his face, thumb rubbing over Yuuri’s knuckles, and he leans into their touch. “Amazing. Something I could never do. You’re amazing.”

Yuuri wants to lean in and memorize Viktor’s smile with his lips, immortalize it in their skin so they’ll never forget this moment, and how it feels to be loved. But numbers crackle over the screen and Viktor looks away. “They’re reading your score, Yuuri!”

Viktor’s arms wrap around Yuuri and his laughter never stops as they announce Yuuri’s medal, and Yuuri’s right there with him.

 

* * *

 

They only separate when Yuuri has to take the podium, holding their silver medal proudly, beaming as if they’d won gold. Yuuri’s eyes lock with Viktor’s, no longer the center of attention, and Yuuri knows they’ve won something far more valuable. As soon as Yuuri returns to Viktor’s side after the ceremony, their hands are clasped. Yuuri’s leans against Viktor, bones dense and heavy.

Viktor laughs at Yuuri’s drooping eyelids and red-rimmed eyes. “Celebration can wait, Yuuri. You need to rest,” he says gently.

Yuuri wouldn’t have the energy to argue if they wanted to. “Let me say goodbye to Phichit.”

Viktor lets himself be dragged towards the young skater, surrounded by a dense circle of friends, clapping his shoulders and beaming at their friend’s victory. Phichit himself basks in the joy, cradling flowers in one hand and his phone in the other.

“Phichit!” Yuuri calls, parting the sea of fans with Viktor in tow.

Phichit immediately looks for his friend, his smile turning to a knowing smirk when he sees Viktor. “Yuuri!”

“We’re going back to the hotel,” Yuuri explains. “Congratulations, you’ve earned this.” Yuuri wraps Phichit into a one-armed hug.

Phichit looks between the silver medal gleaming on Yuuri’s chest, and their hand clasped in Viktor’s. “So have you.”

“We should celebrate tomorrow morning, Leo, and Guang-Hong, and us.”

Phichit nods eagerly. “Yes! Yes! Make sure to get lots of rest!”

Yuuri nods before retreating, disappearing into the crowd with Viktor. Yuuri finally has a chance to check their phone on the cab ride back to the hotel. Approximately everyone from Hatsetsu has called to give their congratulations for both the win and the kiss. Phichit has uploaded a video compilation of the kiss from multiple angles on Instagram. Yuuri doesn’t know where to start, until their phone vibrates with a text from Yuuko and the decision is made for them.

 **Yuuko:** O

 **Yuuko:** M

 **Yuuko:** G

 **Yuuko:** YUURI

 **Yuuko:** U

 **Yuuko:** KISSED

 **Yuuko:** VIKTOR

 **Yuuko:** NIKIFOROV

Yuuri smiles at their phone.

 **You:** i kno

 **Yuuko:** OMG

 **Yuuko:** YUURI

 **Yuuko:** WAS IT LIKE WE DREAMED IT WOULD BE

Yuuri flashes back to afternoons spent fawning over magazines with Yuuko. They would pull out the best photos to add to Yuuri’s collection and admire Viktor’s slender fingers and glossy lips. They’d collapse on the floor and imagine what it would be like to _touch_ Viktor Nikiforov or to be _held_ by him. And when they were really brave, they’d whisper into each other’s ears what it might be like to _kiss_ him.

Yuuri looks to Viktor at their side, his face shadowed harshly in the back of the cab. The passing streetlights illuminate the bruise starting to blossom on his forehead and the swelling on Viktor’s lip. Yuuri overlays this reality with the fantasy of their youth.

 **You:** he bit my lip

 **Yuuko:** o

 **Yuuko:** (*ﾟOﾟ*)

 **You:** NOT LIEK THAY

 **You:** IT WAS N ACIDWNT

 **You:** it didnt last v long

 **You:** & then he bit me + bruisd my head on the ice

 **Yuuko:** (T⌓T)

 **You:** it was way better than we imagned

 **Yuuko:** !!!!!!!!!

 **Yuuko:** IM SO HAPPY 4 U

“Yuuri!” Viktor calls, as the cab rolls to a stop. “We’re here.”

Yuuri smiles and pockets their phone, resolving to respond to the other messages later, after they’ve rested. They follow Viktor out of the cab and up to their room. And finally, after one of the most dramatic days of their lives, Yuuri and Viktor are completely alone. As much as it had felt like they were the only two people in the world on the ice, now they were finally away from prying eyes.

Yuuri turns to Viktor, and they can feel themselves already gravitating closer like planets in orbit. Viktor’s lips are just as glossy and kissable now as they had been back in the rink. Yuuri loves him just as much as they did then.

“I have to shower,” Yuuri says remorsefully, pushing Viktor away. Viktor gives Yuuri a _look_ that makes them roll their eyes. “ _You’re_ not invited.”

Viktor laughs and backs away. “Of course.” He turns to his luggage. “But be quick, I don’t want to fall asleep without you.”

It isn’t until Yuuri’s in the shower, water running, that they realize Viktor implied that they’d be sleeping together. Yuuri supposes that after today, that’s a fair assumption to make.

Viktor is already under the covers when Yuuri returns, hair damp and clean pajamas thrown on. Yuuri wants nothing more than to collapse into bed and sleep until morning. They take a seat at the edge of the bed, and they feel Viktor’s eyes on the nape of their neck. A hand gently lays overtop Yuuri’s on the mattress, thumb rubbing circles into the back of their hand.

Yuuri can’t sleep until they talk, but they don’t know where to start. “In the parking garage,” they begin.

Viktor’s hands still, touch suddenly growing timid like it never has before. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Yuuri turns their hand over to lock fingers, to let Viktor know that they know, they forgive him. “You don’t have to break me for me to be reborn.”

Viktor stares at their joined hands. He wants to assure Yuuri that he _knows_ , that he would never try to crush Yuuri and rebuild from the ashes. But is that true? “I’m sorry.”

Yuuri turns to look at Viktor. Viktor refuses to meet their eyes. “Don’t be sorry, be better,” Yuuri chides, words stern but gentle. “Be the person I know you can be.”

A hundred objections clamber to the forefront of Viktor’s mind. He beats them back and nods. “I’m not used to this.” He squeezes Yuuri’s hand. There's a story there, Yuuri knows, about why Viktor thought the only way to be strong was to first be broken. One day, Yuuri will learn it. They'll know everything. “But I’ll learn, I’ll be better.” _For you._

Yuuri allows Viktor to tug them down, shuffling under the covers and aligning themselves with Viktor’s body. Their legs tangle together, Viktor’s arms wound around Yuuri’s waist, and Yuuri’s entire body sings. Their noses brush, Viktor’s breath warm on their cheek and Yuuri relaxes into Viktor’s embrace.

“What is _this_?” Yuuri finally asks, head tucked against Viktor’s chest.

Viktor hums in response, already starting to drift off.

“Are we lovers?”

Viktor looks down at Yuuri, meeting their imploring dark eyes. “We’ve always been open about our love, wouldn’t that mean we already were?”

He’s right. In all the months they’d been together, they’d never tried to hide the fact that they loved each other, that they were _in love_. Yet still…

“Can I hear you say it?” Yuuri asks.

Viktor doesn’t hesitate. “I love you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri can’t help but smile. “I love you, too, Viktor.”

They already knew. They’d already known for months, but they’d danced around it like moths around a campfire. Hearing it was enough to set their hearts on fire. Yuuri stretches up to kiss Viktor, to memorize his lips and his skin and this all-encompassing _love_. Viktor pulls them closer, chests pressed together so that their glass hearts might beat as one

**Author's Note:**

> [Fic Info and Requests](https://aceyuurikatsuki.tumblr.com/fic)


End file.
